ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Spoiler Policy
The Spoiler Policy is in effect on new forms of media which are: Comic Books, Films, Episodes in a Series, and Video Games. Depending on the media, there are a different set of rules. Spoiler Policy for Ghostbusters: Afterlife This addresses all related contents to the film including all coverage and merchandise. Pretty much using the same plan as Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), however, adjustments are being made based on what the administrators have learn from the film four years ago. Note that the wiki overall is on a "Default Spoiler Policy" for spoiling the end of the film. This includes talk pages and the forum. The end being the climax of the film. The Default Spoiler Policy will be lifted a month after the premiere in North America. Film Related Articles Due to the nature of this event, the wiki has separated content additions into phases. *'Phase 1: Trailer(s)'- All Trailers released by Sony are to be covered on Ghostbusters: Afterlife Advertising, along with a lite cliff-notes version added to the main film article with a link to the advertising article. This practice will also be used with all trailers. In both cases this is only to be performed by administrators on the wiki. Suggestions by standard users may be noted on the talk pages to the articles. *'Phase 2: Film Premiere'- On July 10, 2020 (tentatively) the film will be released in America. The main article will cover a bare bones summary after the film is released. This will be written by admins only. Suggestions by standard users may be noted on the talk page to the article. *'Phase 3: A Week Later'- On July 17, 2020 (tentatively), to promote the film, incorporation of information from the first half of the film may be started. This will be written by admins only. Admins will also decide where the cut-off is for first half of the film. Suggestions by standard users may be noted on the talk page to the article. *'Phase 4: A Month Later'- On August 10, 2020 (tentatively), all content within the film is allowed to be added. This does not include deleted content, which is tied to Home Releases. *'Phase 5: A Week After First Home Releases'- Sometime in October 2020, a week after official releases of the film hit home, edits on extra content of the home releases is be allowed. Advertising All advertising will be covered on Ghostbusters: Afterlife Advertising. *'Official/Authorized Coverage'- For printed magazine articles that go in-depth such as Cinefex or Entertainment Weekly it is up to the admins but should probably be covered in minimal until the Home Entertainment Releases. Admins may place it under "Default Spoiler Policy" if it reveals key elements from the film. *'Unofficial/Unauthorized Coverage' (TMZ type stuff)- Websites, click-bait news sites etc. are under Default Spoiler Policy. Linking to them for coverage is up to the admins only. Suggestions by standard users may be noted on the talk page to the Advertising page. Books/Print Print is currently still going to be included on "Ghostbusters Print" in a new section "Ghostbusters 2016 Film Related". *The novelizations are under Spoiler policy as part of the film updates listed "Film Related Articles". *Other printed work will begin with a 4 month Spoiler rules (like other print releases). Other Forms of Merchandise The Ghostbusters: Afterlife Film Merchandise Wave article will house links to merchandise articles. Unless otherwise noted, merchandise is considered spoiler free other than what is placed in "Default Spoiler Policy" by administrators. General Rules Comic Books The Rule for comics is only give out the synopsis when in the first four months after it has been released. This also means no adding content on other articles that may reveal information that ruins the contents ending. Episodes in a Series The Rule for episodes in a Series is only to give out the synopsis when in the first two weeks after has been aired. This also means no adding content on other articles that may reveal information that ruins the contents ending. Video Games Note: additional download content is not under spoiler policy. *Standard Console: The Rule for Console video games (this includes PC) is only give out the synopsis when in the first four months after it has been released. This also means no adding content on other articles that may reveal information that ruins the contents ending. *Mobile Devices: The Rule for Mobile games is only give out the synopsis when in the first (one) month after it has been released. This also means no adding content on other articles that may reveal information that ruins the contents ending. All trailers and videos can be considered before the one month is up. Exceptions Before, and during the promotion period of a new item/media there may be information given out in interviews and through magazines. All information may be added that is given if from a official source, even if it goes against the Spoiler Policy. For discussion of this policy, please use the Talk Page. Also See *Agenda Policy *Editing Guidelines *Community Portal